The invention relates to a snap-hook designed to be used for climbing and for working at heights, comprising a body in the form of a hook for hooking a plurality of belaying accessories thereon, a movable finger articulated on one of the ends of the body to close or open the access passage of the hook, and return means biasing the finger to the closed position.